The Supposedly Fake Boyfriend
by Golden Drachma
Summary: Annabeth's friend, Emma suspect Percy is a creation from Annabeth's mind. Why does Emma believes he is fake? Won't tell more, just read! R&R. T because I'm paranoid and some language. 03/21/2012 updated, most grammar mistakes are gone  :
1. Emma is suspicious

_Hi! It's Flo, again…this is a new story. Is not long but is not one-shot. Maybe 2 or 3 chapters, no more. As always, sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, it would be easier if actually English is my native language. Hope you like it (: _

_PS: maybe I will put the whole story at once or a few days after._

_PS2: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians and his characters, uncle Rick does. Nor Starbucks, umm it owns it whoever founded Starbucks._

* * *

><p><strong>The Supposedly Fake Boyfriend – Chapter 1<strong>

"Annabeth!" somebody yell at me. "Annabeth" again, but I realized it wanted me to catch its attention. I was so lost in my mind, I was thinking of a certain son of Poseidon who lives across the country.

"mmm?" thay's what I only could managed to say. We were in a lunch table. By us, I mean Emma, Sadie and Liz, but both were talking about who knows what.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked me. Emma was my best mortal friend. She was really nice with light brown hair and yellow-ish green eyes. Not like sea green from Percy's, but like a green, very light, so light it might be _yellow-ish. _

"Nothing at all" I answered her. She didn't think it was true. She knows me so well. Well, for being a mortal, she did really know me well, except for the Greek gods, monsters and that stuff.

"Yeah, something happens to you, recently you are going off from earth and start wandering in your mind, and don't tell me you are missing your supposedly boyfriend Percy, which how do you describe it, it's unlikely for someone be so perfect"

"Are you telling me my boyfriend is fake? Really?" I said her, I couldn't believe she thinked Percy was fake _and_ perfect; he was the most imperfect from the imperfects.

"Yes! I think your boyfriend is fake, I have never met him, why? Can I ask?"

"Umm, I dunno, maybe because he lives in New York?" I answered her sarcastically

"So, why I haven't seen any photos of him?" she asked me, she can be really suspicious sometimes

"I don't know Emma! Just believe me, I can show you he really exists"

"Yeah? And how would it be? Because he lives in New York"

"Well, I haven't said he won't be coming for Christmas, and that's in the weekend, you can pass by my home and probably he'll be there"

"WHAT! Is he staying with you? Your parents let you do that? I never thought, you, Annabeth Chase, the smart girl, would be able to do _that _and in your own house!" She whispered-yelled, I couldn't believe she thought about _that_, we are only 16!

"NO! ugh! How can you… don't even mind to answer" I said, more to myself than to Emma "He will not staying at my house, he will be in a hotel, but he will only go to sleep in the hotel, bet you he won't go away from my home"

"More likely from you, well I believe you, tomorrow is Saturday, so I will pass by your home in the evening"

"'Kay" I answered her, ignoring her comment about Percy couldn't go away from me

"Yay! But you have to tell me more about him, I don't want to be a total stanger if it happens that Percy is real" she said, with Emma, I didn't have an option but to tell about him, it's not like it bothers me, but it's is strange to talk about Percy to a mortal, so many thing you can't tell about him because of being a demigod

"Okay, okay" I answered her "I will tell you almost everything about him, I don't want you to be like a stalker when he comes"

"True, maybe just like his personality, some physical description and some others details and facts about him"

"Well, we will meet after school, at the Starbucks down the street" I proposed her, I know she wants to me to tell her everything _now_, but she was a Starbucks lover, she can't refuse.

"Umm… kay, you win, after school at Starbucks, now we have to go to classes, see you later!"

"See you" After she was gone, I looked around, almost everybody was in classes already and Liz and Sadie were already gone. I stood up and I headed to my favorite class, Greek Mythology.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it! I will update soon, really soon. <em>

_- Flo_


	2. Meeting at Starbucks

**The Supposedly Fake Boyfriend – Chapter 2**

_Hi! Flo again. This is the second chapter to my story, I hope you like it. As I said before Percy Jackson & the Olympians owns them uncle rick and Starbucks owns it this 3 guys who founded it: Jerry Baldwin, Gordon Bowker and Zev Siegl (Wikipedia, I'm not that smart) Hope you like it! Review are welcome._

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

After the talk with Annabeth about her boyfriend (which I still think is fake, c'mon, she describe it as tall, black hair, sea green eyes, he is muscular, funny, sarcastic, and stupid. He is almost perfect. I would love to date a guy like him. First, who have _sea green eyes?_ Who I'm kidding he can have that eyes color. Each time a stranger see my eyes says _what a unique color of eyes you have, lady_. Sometimes is creepy, but sometimes is pretty nice to have something _unique _and people noticing it. So if I have yellow-ish green eyes, why he can't have sea green eyes?) I headed to my Science class

When my Science class finished, I went to my locker, put my books in and headed towards the Starbucks down the street. Meanwhile walking, I was thinking which coffee I would drink. You know, I'm a coffee lover, I have tasted every coffee ever existed in Starbucks since I was 12.

When I arrived I order my coffee and sat down on a table next to a window. Then I took out my book, yes, Lady and Gentlemen, me, Emma Fitz, the girly girl – but sometimes pretty rude- is a bookworm and proud of it. I mean, not because you are girly, like fancy clothes and fangirl a lot doesn't mean I can't read. But I don't have enough money sometimes to buy books. Nobody knows but, when my dad abandoned us ( my mum, my little sister and me) we were bankrupt a while, it's not like we are the most wealthy family, but we are _the average family_.

I looked at my watch and the time was 2.40 p.m. My classes finished at 2.30, but Annabeth's finished at 3.00 p.m because Greek Mythology had 30 minutes extra.

I was so stuck at my book I didn't realized Annebeth sitting in front of me with her coffee already in her hands. When you read a really good book, time flies. I put down the book and look at Annabeth's face. She realized how important to me this was, because she knew, if I put down a book, it's important.

"Hey!" I greeted her with my big smile.

"Hi Emma" she answered me

"Ready for you to tell me about everything this Percy guy?" I wanted to know everything about him

"Yes, with what do you want to start?" I had to think this question and said

"When was the first time you two met" I answered, that was the typical question about relationships

"Umm, well was when we were 12 years old. In a summer camp." She said matter of factly. I didn't expect for them to knew so long

"Did you two love from the first time?"

"Nope, the opposite, we hate each other, then we were best friends till last summer in his 16th birthday" she answered

"Okay, so enough about you two, I want to know about him" I requested to tell me everything.

"Well, he is physically tall, muscular, with messy black hair, sea green eyes and physiologically he is stupid, obtuse, silly, funny, sarcastic, and too loyal for his own good"

Stupid? Obtuse? Does that mean he was like that about feelings? Mmm maybe that's why they took so long to be together. Bet it was Annabeth who took the first step.

"That's why they took you two too long for being together?" I asked her. The question took her out of surprise while sipping coffee. Bad news, she spit out the coffee from her mouth. Good news, my book is safe and sound.

"Umm, maybe?" she answered more like a question "Yes! That's why, he was so obtuse, even after I kissed him, he act as if nothing happened" she confessed. Told ya, Annabeth was the first to take the first step. Who would be so stupid for not realizing those love feelings even after they kiss you! Maybe that's the reason he is stupid.

We kept talking a while about him. She told me about his blue food and sea love. Also how he have been kicked from 7 schools (mmm, it seems Annabeth likes bad boys, when I commented it she glanced at me with those glare you don't want to know that Annabeth possesed and internally saying you, _you are so dead for saying that, watch out!_ It's creepy). She told me the reason why he was kicked so many times. He was ADHD and Dyslexic just like her. Then I wonder how she could manage to read if she was dyslexic. I will ask that later.

I see my clock and was 6.00 p.m, it was already late and I haven't started homework. Annebeth realized that too. We said our good-byes. And I headed home. Thinking, maybe, maybe he wasn't perfect and maybe he was _real_.

* * *

><p><em>You like it? please review your opinions, what you think can happen and again, sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! (: <em>

_- Flo_


	3. Mails and Cancelled flights

_Hi it's me, again with a new chapter! Things I don't own: _

_Percy Jackson & the Olympians and all its characters. Riordan does_

_Converse shoes. The guy who founded the store_

_La Guardia Airport nor San Francisco. Somebody really rich does._

_I own Emma Fitz, my first creation of a character. Maybe if you have read the Kane Chronicles I have put Sadie and Liz. I don't own them. Once again Riordan does. About my character is called Emma is coincidence I forgot Sadie's friend were Liz and Emma. _

_Hope you like it!_

**Chapter 3 – Annabeth's POV**

When I arrived home. My father was waiting for me in the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hi, dad" I greeted him

"Hi, Annabeth" he looked up and sent me a smile. Now things with dad and my stepmom were in good terms. I supposed the kids were already sleeping, as I arrived home it was already 19.30 p.m.

"Annebeth, dear, Percy sent you an email, my laptop is in my desk for you to use it" he said. My face must have turn into a huge grin because he laughed at it. I dropped my bag in the hall and headed towards his desk upstairs. When I reach his laptop I immediately log in into my mail to see one message not read from Percy Jackson. I opened it and it said:

_Hey Wise Girl,_

_How you been? And school? I hope well. I mail you to say that I went up to Olympus to talk to Zeus about flying to San Francisco, without shaking things. He accepted. Surprisingly without asking something in return. Poseidon sends you his greetings and so Athena. Yeah we have a pretty long conversation (more than the usually "I don't approve your friendship, then relationship…etc"), I will tell you everything when I arrive to San Francisco. I will arrive at 11 a.m. Miss you. _

_Love, _

_Percy._

I expected the conversation between Athena and Percy went well, at least he is still alive. I answered him very quickly:

_Hey Seaweed Brain,_

_I have been well. School is boring as Hades, except for Emma, you will meet her, she is quite interesting in meeting you. I know you'll like her, she is pretty funny and interesting. I'm glad you convince Zeus not to shake things up in the air meanwhile you are flying. I hope my mum don't cause you so much trouble. See you tomorrow. I will be waiting for you._

_Love, _

_Annabeth._

When I finished I went to my room and started doing my chores. They were too easy for a daughter of Athena. When I finished, it was still early. I picked a random book and started reading it. I fell asleep with my book in my chest.

The next morning I woke up, still with the book in my chest, at least before I started reading I slipped into my pajamas. I looked at the watch and it was 10 a.m. When it was Percy will arrive? 11 a.m? Anyways I started getting ready.

I took a shower and put on a pair of ripped jeans, a red and black tartan shirt a black leather jacket and my favorite black Converse. I let my hair in my usual messy ponytail.

I forgot telling my father about Percy arriving in the morning. So I took the subway, not before I stuck a Post- it on the fridge where I went. I didn't like to wake him in Saturdays morning. I arrived to the airport at 10.50 a.m. Suddenly the megaphones started playing and a woman voice said "The flight A-456 origin from New York, destiny San Francisco is cancelled for weather problems"

Weather problems? But Zeus said he would make the flight easy for Percy! What the Hades happen? How he will arrive now? And, ugh! Emma won't believe now!

I needed to talk to Percy. I needed a fountain, some light and a golden drachma. I headed to the ladies restroom. Drachma? Check. I always was with one for this kind of emergency. Water? What kind of question was that? I was in a restroom. Light? Well there were the lamps, maybe it could work. I sprayed water across the light and threw the drachma.

"O, Iris goddess, accept my offering" I said "Show me Percy Jackson, La Guardia Airport"

Suddenly Percy appeared in view. He was looking to a television showing the flights. He was reading the flight A-456 destiny San Francisco. With bright red letters said: **Cancelled.**

"Percy" I shouted, he turned around and saw me, a huge grin appeared in his face and then again concern. "Hey, Seaweed Brain"

"Annabeth! How are you? Look the flight is can-"He started explaining, but I cut him.

"I know, what youl'll do, I really wanted to see you, you know?"

"Yeah, me too. But I can arrive by sea or land, sea is too slow even with my Poseidon's powers, so I will take chances by land" he said, suddenly hope appeared for this Christmas

"But that will take you a whole day!" I replied

"Nope, some magic will be on the car, so it will faster and more secure" He answered me "Don't worry about it, I already talked to my mum, she agreed and Argus will take me"

"Okay, so when you'll arrive?"

"This evening" Then the Iris Message started vaporizing. "Bye Annabeth, see you tonight. Love you"

"Bye. Love you. See you tonight" Then the message disappeared.

All I have to do was to wait till this evening. And oh cra- Emma! I have to do an excuse for her to come at evening instead of morning. Now she won't believe he is actually real. Oh Gods!

I went home, the same way I arrived, by subway. My dad was eating breakfast.

"Where is Percy, Annabeth?" he asked me with a concerned look, I must left my mail opened, there is no way he could know Percy was arriving in the morning.

"The flight is cancelled but he will arrive this evening, by…umm other mean of transportation"

"Oh, okay, if it safe, alright" He said

I headed to my dad's office, and took the phone. I dialed Emma's number.

"Hello?" it said a sleepy voice. I know she wasn't a morning person but I needed to told her before she arrived here.

"Hey Emma, how are you? I know sleeping. I call you not to come until evening. Percy's flight was cancelled by weather problems. So see ya tonight. Love ya" And I hang up. I hope she understood it. I spoke really fast. I didn't want to hear her yells at me about how Percy is fake and the actor who will play Percy just got late and blah blah blah…

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are welcome! thanks for reading and thanks to all the people who reviewed! <em>

_- Flo_


	4. Percy is real

_Hi! Flo again. This is the last chapter ): hope you like it. I don't own anything. Except Emma Fitz, she is my creation. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Annabeth's POV<strong>

Emma arrived right after lunch, at 4.00 p.m and Percy hadn't arrived yet. Why? Why Zeus forgot about their deal? Ugh.

"Hey Annabeth?" she greeted me "Had your 'boyfriend' arrived?" quoted _boyfriend _with her hands and arching her brow. I was sure then she doesn't believed about Percy.

"Hey, no Percy will arrive in the evening, maybe in a couple of hours. His flight was cancelled and he is coming by other mean of transportation.

"Okay, so I think we must wait him. Wanna go to the mall?" she proposed. I don't like going shopping, but what else can I do?

"Mmm…okay, let's go" I said "Dad! We are going to the mall!" I yelled into the kitchen, he only nodded.

We went by Emma's car. Her car was a gray Audi a4. She was so lucky, she got her driving license right after turning 16. And the next month she won this car in a contest,but she was really neglected, her car was a mess in the inside; trash, shoes, even some clothes and food. Otherwise, by the outside it was really shiny, she kept saying, only for the appearence. I didn't even had my driving license. I had drove in numerous times but I was not interesting in having my driving license.

When we arrived we wandered for the corridors? Hallways? Whatever they were called, for a while. Emma had entered a few stores and tried some clothes and asked me my opinion. Honestly, everything looks good on Emma. It was nearly impossible something looked bad in her. She was tall and skinny, not skinny model, but the normal weight, not too skinny nor fat. She got long wavy hair and that looked perfect with every outfit she wore. The only problem she was too selective about clothes, she only spent her money when she _really_ loved the outfit. Then we entered Topshop. She was really keen on Topshop, her only problem? It was quite expensive.

She went to try on some clothes, meanwhile I rummaged through the racks of clothes. It's been a while since I didn't buy any clothes. I was so used to wore my usual shorts and t-shirts that I didn't care what I wore. But then that I was rummaging through the racks, I had seen really nice outfits. I saw a pair of jeans, they were ripped, just as I liked them. If they were already ripped I don't feel guilty about ripping my jeans when fighting a monster.

Emma got out of the fitting room with a short blue skirt and a black loose shirt and a pair of black platform high heels. She looked amazing.

"Wow. I really love that outfit" I said to her. A huge smile formed in her face.

"Do you like it? I think I'm gonna buy it" she said "You should try on those jeans, they are really cute. Go on, meanwhile I'll pay this"

I went to the fitting room. I was starting to get my jeans off when in the air appeared an Iris Message. Suddenly Percy appeared. I buttoned my jeans quickly.

"Hey, Wise Girl" he smiled at me "Where the Hades are you?"

"Hey. Umm in a fitting room." I said awkwardly. What happened if he appeared when I was only in my panties?

"Oh, sorry. Wait! Are you trying on clothes? Since when?"

"Since 15 minutes ago. Now, for what have you called?"

"Okay. I call because I'll be in your home in an hour" he said

"Okay, see you later" And the message disappeared, though I wanted to spoke more with him.

I finally tried on the jeans. They fitted perfectly. I'm gonna bought them.

I get out and Emma was waiting for me with her Topshop bag. I went over the cash and pay them with the little cash I had.

When we got out I told Emma Percy will arrive in an hour. So we headed towards her car. When we arrived home we ate something. We hadn't noticed how hungry we were. Emma cooked some pasta with Bolognese salsa. She also was a cooker, not the best, but in this ocassions, she is like me, I was an awful cooker, even my cereal tasted like crap. No kidding, just asked Percy and Nico. Once they asked me to make them cereal. They spit it out, highly increasing my self-esteem.

We finished eating and the door bell rang. It must be Percy. Al last! So long no see each other and we finally were going to spend Christmas together. I was so happy.

Emma sent me a curious glare. I ran towards the door and she followed me behind to finally meet the supposedly fake boy friend.

I opened the door and there he was, in real. He smiled at me with his goofy smile as I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head. I missed him so much. He was wet. Outside was raining and he let him get wet. When we broke apart, Emma was staring at us with a priceless look. She looked at us like _Hell, this Percy guy is really real. _I moved my hand in front of her face as Percy and I cracked into laughter.

"God. Percy is real _and_ good-looking" She mustn't realized she just said that aloud. She suddenly realized it and blushed.

"You see Emma? He _is _real. And yes he is good-looking too" I said her. Percy was slightly blushing before. Now he was really blushing. He is so cute.

"She thought I wasn't real?" he asked

"Umm, yeah, sort of. Sorry. Is that Annabeth described you so, umm…perfect" Emma apologized to him

He laughed out loud and I joined him

"Me? Perfect? Yeah try to keep thinking that after a couple of hours with me"

**Emma's POV**

Percy is real! God. And he was too handsome and good-looking. Annabeth was lucky. Really lucky. After he arrived we talked a couple of hours. He told me about him and asked me about me. He was pretty cool. Annabeth and Percy weren't like a couple. They were still like best friends, except for the kissing. I loved the couple. Percy and Annabeth looked actually happy and very cute together. Something I notice: Maybe they had to go through a lot before finally being together. My first sign, their matching grey streaks of hair. That wasn't usual.

After all, I was glad to meet Percy, he might be a great friend.

* * *

><p><em>Do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think about it. Maybe I will continue this story, would be fun write Emma around with Annabeth and Percy. Tell me if you would like to continue a story with Emma. See you soon.<em>

_-Flo_


End file.
